It is well known that an electromagnetic wave (or a radio wave, hereinafter referred to as a wave) such as VHF (very high frequency) or UHF (ultra high frequency) is reflected by a wall of building or steel tower and the reflected wave has an especially bad effect on TV reception.
In order to prevent the reflection of the wave, there is provided a wave-absorbing wall shown in FIG. 1, comprising a ferrite plate 1 fixed on a metal plate 2. The ferrite plates are plates of ferrites having the general formula MFe.sub.2 O.sub.4 (wherein M is a bivalent metal such as Mn, Ni, Co, Mg, Cu, Zn and Cd) and a size of 10cm .times. 10cm .times. 1cm. Such ferrite plates are closely fixed on a metallic plate.
The inventors have found that, in such a wave-absorbing wall, the same effect as that obtained in the wave-absorbing wall as shown in FIG. 1 can be obtained even when the ferrite plates are arranged at some intervals, if the ferrite plates having a particular thickness according to the interval are arranged in the direction of the electric field of the wave. The present invention is based on this discovery.